Jinsei×Boku= (album)
}}Jinsei×Boku= (人生×僕= Jinsei Kakete Boku wa, lit. Life Times Me Equals) is the sixth full-length album by the Japanese band, ONE OK ROCK. It was released on March 6, 2013 and managed to reach second place on the Oricon weekly chart. This album brought ONE OK ROCK to worldwide popularity, especially after the first single, The Beginning, selected as official soundtrack in live action adaption of Rurouni Kenshin (2012). Then the next single, Deeper Deeper/Nothing Helps, featured on "DmC: Devil May Cry" game and used for Suzuki Swift TV commercials. A DVD special bundled with the album released for limited pre-order only, consist of an acoustic performance in the studio of The Beginning and the same as. Background and Development After their first two night live in Yokohama Arena, ONE OK ROCK said that they want to record their new album. Some songs, like The Beginning have been made before Zankyo Reference released. In their last tour documentary, revealed that they played early version of Clock Strikes in a stage during checksound. In mid 2012 they asked to make a song to a new live adaption of popular manga Rurouni Kenshin. At that time they already have 3 demo song for the upcoming single. But Taka felt that only The Beginning ''which suitable for this movie. Then they released The Beginning single in the end of August 2012 and they movie came out 3 days later. Three months later, ONE OK ROCK released a digital single the same as....without a video music clip. Then in January double side single ''Deeper Deeper/Nothing Helps released together with Deeper Deeper music clip. Promotion ONE OK ROCK held their first national arena tour in 2013, engaged more than 100,000 audiences, 6 cities and 11 days, started from 11 May to 6 June 2013. They recorded 22 songs from their second day in Yokohama Arena and insert them into Blu-ray and DVD, entitled Jinsei×Kimi= (人生×君=) TOUR LIVE&FILM, together with the a-hour-long documentation of this tour. Later the band conducted their first world tour, consisted in 11 countries of Asia and Europe from October to December. An additional date added for Los Angeles and New York in early 2015. On Springs they participated in Vans Warped Tour 2014, successfuly reached new audiences abroad. Singles One-ok-rock-the-beginning-jacket.jpg|The Beginning The same as.jpg|the same as...|link=the same as... (Song) AZCS-2024.jpg|Deeper Deeper/Nothing Helps jinseixboku.jpg|Clock Strikes Track listing iTunes= |-| CD= |-| DVD= Booklet and Credits If you're going to add credits then can you find the designer of the album cover. Booklet= :Credits for scans to kuroshi42. 935306 529692123739390 591306483 n.jpg 601902 529691990406070 670902541 n.jpg 562590 529692043739398 583689150 n.jpg 164669 529691953739407 1679731390 n.jpg 935220 529692087072727 751535345 n.jpg 601696 529692020406067 91080917 n.jpg 933982 529692013739401 2054484299 n.jpg 575618 529691960406073 1421904524 n.jpg 562433 529691987072737 277840743 n.jpg 543754 529692007072735 964311149 n.jpg 537885 529692173739385 1031836576 n.jpg 531881 529692150406054 1211244968 n.jpg 431928 529691967072739 59607662 n.jpg 391000 529692163739386 266377339 n.jpg 376150 529692210406048 1936012351 n.jpg 305754 529692103739392 1184962131 n.jpg 2517 529692050406064 1843856 n.jpg 417967 529692187072717 57153306 n.jpg 379906 529692197072716 1513840796 n.jpg |-| Credits= *Artist Manager -- Yoshitaka Goto *Assistant Manager -- Ho Wailim *Desk -- Kayoko Takimoto *Merchandiser -- Maiko Kataoka |-| Thank you's= WESS, GIP, SOGO, FOB, SUNDAY FOLK PROMOTION, etc. Category:Album Category:Studio albums